


Running

by campnowhere



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cat has left National City for her 'adventures', Cat knows Kara is Supergirl and that Clark is Superman, Clark talks some sense into her, F/F, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8570971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campnowhere/pseuds/campnowhere
Summary: Cat Grant left National City months ago, but still hasn't found what she's looking for. An old friend stops by to help.





	

The balcony railing is freezing against her arms where she’s leaning. Cat is still in her dress from dinner and the only thing keeping her from ducking back inside for her wrap is the warm burn of the whiskey she’s sipping. She leans over just a bit, glancing down the 40 or so stories down to the streets below. It all looks the same. 

Every city. 

Every hotel. 

Every once in a lifetime restaurant opening. 

Fucking boring. She scoffs to herself. She’s on every A-list from coast to coast and every single event or party or charity dinner has succeeded in boring her to tears. She wasn’t sure what her new _adventures _would bring, but it wasn’t this.__

__Cat looks out at the expanse of city below her. Generic. The only thing that stands out in this god-forsaken town is the garish twirling blue and green planet she can see atop Perry White’s pride and joy._ _

__And people call her pretentious._ _

__She misses National City. She misses Carter. She talks and skypes to him almost every day and she is so proud of how he’s come out of his shell at his new school. He loves it and it almost makes her jealous that he didn’t have that before, when he was coming home to her every night. Now he’s becoming his own new person, learning how to interact with kids his own age…growing._ _

__Her new adventures were supposed to do that for her. To help her grow, to dive into new things and to leave the old behind. To leave behind something that could never happen.  
She lifts her glass to her lips and swallows the rest of her drink to chase the thoughts away. The burn distracts her but her mind won’t let go of the fact that it’s been months. Months…and she still thinks about her every day. About pastel cardigans and sunny smiles. About the flutter of her cape outside her balcony window. She rolls her eyes at herself. It’s almost like she can hear it now._ _

__Except…she does hear it now. She looks up and over to spot her unexpected guest, but it’s not the one who sets her heart pounding. “Superman,” she murmurs. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” She waves him down with a flourish of her hand._ _

__“Cat, it’s good to see you,” he says as she steps closer and pulls her into a hug. “I heard you were in town. Thought I’d pay a visit.”_ _

__“Good to see you too, Clark. How’s that harpy of a wife you have? Still terrorizing the junior reporters?” she asks slyly after returning his hug with a tight squeeze._ _

__“ _Lois _is fine, Cat. She’s in the runnings for a Pulitzer this year,” he says proudly.___ _

____“Well, she’s certainly been busy then, I guess.” Her response is lacking the usual wit and banter that she reserves for the woman, but she can’t really find it in herself to knock Lois for this. She’s going for what she wants after all. Cat walks back over to her previous spot on the balcony railing and rests her forearms against the cool metal again._ _ _ _

____Clark crosses his arms over his chest and sighs. Guess his hunch all this time has been correct. “Yeah, she has been busy. So have you apparently,” he says as he walks closer to the balcony’s edge, his cape swaying behind him in time. “Traveling all over the country…doing what exactly?” he asks, the lilt in his voice matches the tilt of his head in question._ _ _ _

____Cat is taken aback a bit. “I’ve been reaching out for new things. Looking for some new ventures. I’m allowed to do that, you know,” she snipes. “I’ve conquered what I wanted in National City. Time for me to move on.”_ _ _ _

____“Mmm. Actually it sounds a lot like you’re running from something, Cat. I never thought I’d see the day when you hightailed it out of there with your tail between your legs,” Clark muses. At the glare he receives at the statement, he sends out a prayer of thanks that he’s bulletproof._ _ _ _

____“Just what are you insinuating, Kent?” she sneers. “What would I be running from?” The incredulous look on her face is enough to bring a smug smile to Clark’s face._ _ _ _

____“Kara.”_ _ _ _

____She sputters, tries to get her rebuttal out, but only ends up red-faced and flustered. “Kara? My assistant? Why on earth would I run from her, other than to escape the technicolor-dream-cardigan collection,” she laughs unconvincingly. Clark just smiles wider._ _ _ _

____“You mean your ex-assistant,” he begins to pace back and forth in the limited space. “The one you mentored for more than two years, who would do anything on this planet for you at the drop of a hat...” he trails off teasingly. “And well, the whole Supergirl thing is just a bonus.”_ _ _ _

____Cat crosses her arms in defiance. “She told you I knew?”_ _ _ _

____Clark scoffs. “Oh course she told me. We tell each other when people figure us out, Cat. It’s a safety precaution…but when she told me, it was more like she was…proud…that you knew. She cares about you,” he finishes softly. “And I think you care about her too, more than you’d like anyone to know, even Kara herself.”_ _ _ _

____Cat clenches her jaw and turns away from him. She feels him step closer and wills herself not to let the tears fall. “Why are you doing this?” she asks stiffly._ _ _ _

____“She’s special, you know,” he says as he settles beside her, leaning on his forearms. “They sent her across the stars when she was only 13-years-old to take care of a baby. You don’t do that with just anyone. She has the biggest heart, Cat, and she deserves to be happy.” He turns to look at her, leaning on one arm. “She loves you and I know you love her too.”_ _ _ _

____Cat lets out a watery chuckle. “You just gave me the biggest reason to stay as far away from Kara Danvers as possible, Clark. She’s so pure…so giving. I’m old and bitter, bitchy on my best days. I’m no good for her,” she says, shaking her head._ _ _ _

____“It’s not fair that you’ve taken away her choice in the matter.” He steps closer. “You’re probably the most honest person I’ve ever known, Cat. Honest, fair, loyal and beautiful and anyone who’s ever seen you with your son knows that the bitchy thing is just as act.”_ _ _ _

____Cat snorts at that._ _ _ _

____“Ok, maybe not all of it is an act,” Clark says with a wry chuckle. “Have you even talked to her since you left? She’s asked me several times if I’ve seen you.”_ _ _ _

____“I…I, no. No, I haven’t talked to her. She’s texted me, but I thought it would be easier to cut ties, to try and move on. It’s better for her this way, Clark.”_ _ _ _

____“Not according to her,” he says, reaching into his belt to retrieve his cell. “Let me tell her you’re here.”_ _ _ _

____Her breath catches in her throat. “You really think she wants…this?” she asks with a vague gesture of the mess of herself at the moment. Her eyes are red and puffy, her mascara is running._ _ _ _

____He just gives her an admonishing look. “Let’s let her decide.” He brings up the messenger app and types a quick sentence. 'Guess who i found' The app dings back almost immediately._ _ _ _

'Is she there?'

'Have you seen her??'

'Are you with her?'

'Kal El, answer me before i have to kick your ass!'

____ _ _

____He leans over to show Cat the messages. He sees the tiny smile break through, even as Cat is wiping her face and sniffling. “Tell her before you sign your death warrant, Superman,” she chuckles as she sees more short messages pop up._ _ _ _

'Shes at the plaza. Shes waiting for you.'

____He hits send before Cat has a chance to see. Her eyes go wide and she punches him in the shoulder._ _ _ _

____“Damn it, Clark. You could have at least given me time to clean up. How long will it take her to get here anyway?”_ _ _ _

____He cocks his head and reaches out with his hearing. He doesn’t have to reach far to hear the sonic boom from across the land. “Oh, you’ve got a minute or two.”_ _ _ _

____“Minutes?” she asks. “Wow, she really is faster than you.”_ _ _ _

____“Is that the thanks I get?” he asks, hands in the air. “I am literally bringing you two together. I should be the first one to get a wedding invitation.”_ _ _ _

____“Don’t get ahead of yourself,” she deadpans. “Now, don’t you have somewhere to be?” She gives him a dismissive wave._ _ _ _

____He’s floating off of the balcony before she can shoo him away again. “You know, Cat. Another perk to being with Kara…Lois will keel over with jealousy when she finds out you’ve landed yourself your own Kryptonian,” he smirks._ _ _ _

____The corner of her mouth lifts. “I think Kara has enough perks to keep me satisfied, Clark.”_ _ _ _

____He scrunches his face up in distaste at her remark, but then turns his head sharply to the left when he hears her approaching. Cat knows right away what he’s seeing. She smooths her hands down her dress nervously and rolls her eyes at herself for acting like a lovesick schoolgirl._ _ _ _

____She knows what will help._ _ _ _

____“Clark?” she calls as he floats a bit further away. “Go ahead and tell Lois,” she says with an evil smile. “No reason to waste a perfectly good opportunity to ruin her year.”_ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> txnmcky on tumblr


End file.
